Outtakes from The Swan Sisters
by ohgeekyone
Summary: Title says it all, really. Don't read if you haven't read The Swan Sisters. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: Must I really put one? You all already know I don't own the characters. **

**Okay, some of you wanted this, so here it is. I think I'll do one of Jacob and Tanya. If anyone wants any other outtakes, like what happened before this story or with Alice and Emmett etc, just let me know in a review/PM. :) **

**Hope this is allright and I don't butcher it. =|**

* * *

_Outtake from Chapter 11 - Bold As Love._

BPOV

As soon as we were out of sight, I sighed and turned to thank Edward, and began to remove his hand, but he just held it tighter, not looking at me and he carried on walking up the stairs to meet our friends. I shrugged it off, not really caring we were holding hands, since it was the least I could do after he helped me out back there - this was my thank you.

"Bella! About time! They're about to kick off…" Alice chirped, hugging me and Edward together so we were squashed up against each other. She let go and eyed our interlocked hands with caution and…snugness. I looked at her questioningly but she just shrugged minutely and sat back down again with her large Coke by her feet.

"You look really good Bella. I think I'm wearing off on you…"

I laughed a little. "No, Alice, I think you're wearing off on Edward. He picked it, not me."

She looked at her brother with wide eyes.

"Wow, Big E, good job. She looks amazing."

Edward rolled his eyes, and muttered to Alice, "she _always_ looks amazing." I don't think I was meant to hear but I did, since I do have fantastic hearing.

Alice looked at Edward like she was trying to communicate something important via her penetrating eyes, but he just shrugged and sat next to her, patting the space next to him. I plonked my barely covered ass onto the seat and shivered a little from the cold. Edward shot me a concerned glance and started taking off his leather jacket, revealing his white t-shirt that accentuated his physique. I found it hard to stop staring, which made me reprimand myself internally, because there it was again: desire for more. Earlier I had been jealous which was odd, but openly ogling him was just crossing the fucking line. I frowned at myself. He offered the jacket to me, but I noticed the goosebumps already forming on him arms.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay," I smiled reassuringly at him, even though I was freaking freezing. He quirked an eyebrow up at me, telling me he didn't believe me at all. I could see why, since I was covered head to toe with bumps, and I was shivering. I was pretty damn sure my lips were a little blue, too. Where the fuck had the sun gone? When it became obvious I was too stubborn to accept his jacket, he quite literally forced me into it, manoeuvring my cold arms into the beautifully warm sleeves. When he was sure it was on properly, he threw his arm around me and started rubbing my arm vigorously, trying to create friction. It was so chivalrous of him, and I felt so fucking bad when he was just as cold as I was, even though I was wearing short shorts, and he wore jeans. But still, I appreciated it more than a simple 'thanks' would communicate. So instead, I leaned into him, just like I would Jasper, and brought my hand up to his that was dangling by my shoulder and grabbed onto it, because I'd seen the look he'd had whenever I was with Jasper and was showing affection. He looked like he wanted it, so now I tried to give it to him. I knew we'd only just become friends, but he was being too nice for me to just say thank you, then a witty remark in true Bella style. So I held his hand lightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

The team came running happily onto the pitch, cat calling and hollering, building up momentum. I searched for Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was easy to find with his height and muscles, and I saw Jasper behind him, just running onto the pitch with his head down. I wondered what that was about…

Throughout the game, I watched Jasper get more and more deflated, and I wanted desperately to find out what was bothering him.

As the game was drawing to a close and our school team had shown the opposing team just why we were the best in Washington, I saw a familiar head on familiar shoulders sit right in front if me. Jacob, again. I sighed and tried my best to ignore the way he kept looking over his shoulder at me, but after the seventh time of doing that I'd had enough.

"What do you want from me, Jacob?" I asked him exasperatedly.

"I just want you to listen to what happened. It was her, she just kind of threw herself at me…"

I scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah, and your tongue just acted of it's own accord, as did your hands, and your mouth. Pretty much your whole body."

He winced a little at my harsh tone.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. But please, it didn't mean an--"

"If you say it didn't mean anything, I swear to God I'll castrate you. And it's just too little, too late, Jacob. I don't care if you want to go and fuck her senseless. It's got nothing to do with me anymore."

My voice nearly fucking broke on the last sentence as a vision of him and Tanya popped into my head and I didn't fucking like that one bit. I knew my traitor tear ducts were going to burst soon with the effort I was enforcing to make sure I didn't cry in front of the dips hit. I needed to get out of there - now. So I threw Jacob one last look that was sure to haunt him for a good couple of weeks, told Alice that I didn't like crowds of people and this place would surely be full of celebrating fans, and ran down the steps to the one place I knew I could cry and just be myself: the science buildings. Jasper was the only one who knew where I would go at a time like this so I felt secure knowing Jacob wouldn't find me here. What I hadn't counted on was Edward following me. I decided it must've been for his jacket, so I started removing it, my tears flowing freely now and a few sobs escaping from my tightly pressed lips, and I threw the jacket at him before he even reached me. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to just run off with your jacket," I bit out through my chattering teeth, because it really was fucking cold, especially now we weren't surrounded by hundreds of people and their body heat.

"Bella, I didn't follow you for my fucking jacket. Put it back on before you freeze," he muttered, approaching me carefully and wrapping my shoulders and my arms once again with his warm jacket. I didn't try to deny the warmth this time, knowing it would do no good anyway. I felt my tears run softly down my face, removing the mascara from my eyes. I suddenly remembered why I never wore mascara - it ran like a motherfucker.

"S-Sorry…" I told him, because I felt stupid crying in front of him. I don't really know why I was crying. I think it was a combination of my worry for Jasper piled upon the vision of Jacob and Tanya. Of course, another sob escaped me as I thought about it. So quickly I almost missed it, Edward ran over to me and pulled me into a hug so tight that the force of it pushed me lightly against the wall I was stood in front of. I had always been one of those people who cried even harder when they were receiving comfort, so naturally my sobs increased, but they were now muffled into his neck. For some unfathomable reason, at that moment in time I noticed that he really did smell divine. I remembered that on the first day I wanted to lean in and take a deep breath right next to his neck, so, inwardly, I did a little victory dance that we'd both matured enough to be friends so that I was able to do this. Because he smelt like…well, no - there are no words. He smelt better than sex, to be honest.

He gently rubbed his hand up and down my back rhythmically, and I felt wanted once more. It was something about him that made me feel like somebody actually gave two shits about me. Mom and dad didn't really care. Rosalie certainly didn't. Jasper used to, but now I wasn't so sure. Emmett did, but Emmett cared about everybody. Alice did, I think. Edward just made me feel like I was the only girl in the world who really mattered.

After a short while, my tears slowed down and the sobs quietened down. He stopped rubbing my back and pulled away a little to see if I was okay. His eyes roamed my face, and he looked concerned for me. Again with the undivided attention.

His breath was on my face and I could feel his body against mine. I noticed that he was looking at my lips like he wanted to kiss me. I sniffed once which made one side of his mouth curl up a little, before he leaned impossibly closer. My brain just stopped working right then. I couldn't pull away else I'd hit my head against the wall, but more than that, I didn't know if I wanted to pull away.

There was no doubt in my mind, however, when his lips finally touched mine. I knew that on some level, I wanted this. Yes, we always argued. And, at some point, he just wanted me for sex. But now he'd gotten to know me and he wasn't running for the hills. Maybe he wanted more. I didn't know, and to be fair, I didn't care. I just needed someone to take my mind off Jacob Off Jasper's behaviour. Off my guilt. Off everything. And Edward could do that with just one kiss.

So I kissed him right back. I snaked my hands up to his hair and gripped on tightly, pulling him even closer. His tongue darted out of his mouth, asking for acceptance. I gladly let him have it - I was in no mood for being the dominant one tonight. He pushed me further up the wall in the heat of the moment and I responded with a soft groan that was actually pretty fucking embarrassing. I wanted to wrap my leg around his waist, just to bring him closer, but then I thought that might be taking it too far. Then again, what we were doing wasn't really what 'friends' do. Ah well. At that moment in time, I couldn't care less. I just kissed him back with everything I had, and he responded. And I'd be lying through my teeth if I said this kiss wasn't as good as the one we shared at Emmett's house. Because it knocked that one right off my top spot.

* * *

**Soooo...?**

**Reviews are better than Edward ki--  
*scoffs* Who am I kidding? :P**


End file.
